


In the Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, so i am ashamed in myself, this is my first time really doing smut with two different gentials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sun shined in through the glass, illuminating the bedroom you were in. It was warm, cozy enough that you didn't want to get up from bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me or my sinning face  
> this was part of a challenge I gave myself so if I didn't finish this smut in like a week I'd get a generous amounts of minion memes sent to me every day for the days i don't finish
> 
> i had 2 days left i have made my deadline and i might do this again to my dismay

The sun shined in through the glass, illuminating the bedroom you were in. It was warm, cozy enough that you didn't want to get up from bed. 

 

You felt something shift behind you and your back was embraced by warmth as an arm snuck around your waist, pulling you in closer to the body behind you. Then humming out as you felt a pair of lips giving you small kisses on your neck. You shifted slightly in bed, craning your head to reveal your neck some more. There you heard Zen chuckle in your ear as he placed a kiss on your cheek.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't wake up my princess did I?” You giggled, feeling another soft kiss pressed against your cheek. 

 

“No the sun did~” You yawned, curving your body against Zen’s back to stretch. You can feel Zen’s warm hands around your waist and his lips continuing to kiss your neck that soon trailed to your exposed shoulder. “A little affectionate this morning hm?” You hummed, but enjoying the attention nonetheless. You could feel Zen’s brush ever-so lightly against your stomach, the feather like touch gave you goosebumps as those fingers trailed down your stomach. 

 

“Just feel like spoiling my babe today~” Zen hummed against your shoulder. His fingers dipped lower to brush your inner thigh and close to your entrance. You can feel his smirk because you shivered from the small sensation. 

 

“Hyun..” You softly moaned out his name. It became slightly louder when Zen decided press his fingers against your clit. His other hand trailed up your chest and grabbed one of your nipples, pinching and twisting the bud slightly to emit more noises from you. His hand near your lower region started moving in a slow, agonizing circular motion. 

 

There was a faint pleasure that you knew was going to grow over time. 

 

You groaned, feeling the friction slowly build itself up as you unconsciously lifted one of your legs. It was amazing how quick you got off on some slight teasing, because from the corner of your eye you can see that look in Zen’s eyes when he knew that he was the one to put you in such a state.

 

He was the one who knew where to push you the most.

 

He was the only one that would give you the satisfaction. 

 

And let it be damned if he wasn’t getting off on that as well.

 

“Hmmm Hyunn..” You whined, wanting more and you knew Zen was just taking his time. You hear him chuckle at your impatience. 

 

“Alright alright~ I’ll do what my princess bids me to do~” He said before holding onto your leg suspended in the air and shifted his position around, the hand that was once on your nipple has moved down to hook around your waist.. Though you couldn’t see it directly, you could feel the head of his cock teased around your entrance. Thankfully it seems Zen was at his limit too as you noticed he didn’t out into much time in making you beg for it as he prodded into you. 

 

You both groaned, your walls immediately sucking him in, pleasure came at you in waves at feeling how full you were now. Zen felt how your body relaxed and started to move in a slow pace. His hips rolled, slowly pushing his length deeper in you, agonizingly rubbing your G-spot before it is slowly almost pulled out of you.

 

You gave off little moans and groans, even though it was at a relatively a slower pace than your usual sessions with your boyfriend, it was still pleasant enough. Zen started to buck his hips up a bit faster, his membrane thrusting into you at a faster pace. Your moans become louder, your back arching against Zen’s chest as your hands grabbed onto the pillow and sheets or whatever was closest to you. 

 

Zen’s little grunts and groans filled your ear. You locked eyes with him when you turned your head to face him and almost immediately your lips crash into his. You moaned in the kiss, feeling a hot feeling pool in your stomach. 

 

“H-Hyun..I-I’m about..!” You moaned between words, feeling his thrusts becoming more erratic.

 

“Me t-too..L-Let’s..to-gether..” He panted, his eyebrows furrowed into concentration as your climax started building and by the looks of it, so was his.

 

You felt yourself coming closer and closer, as you moaned out a mantra of Zen’s name, each time became more higher pitched. At the highest peak of pleasure that you can withstand, your body tensed up, a broken moan escaped your throat. Zen gave a few more thrusts before your walls squeezed around his length before he comes into you. You moaned from the hot feeling that filled you up.

 

The both of you basked in the sunlight, where the light shined against sweaty skin. The both of you were breathing a bit more heavier, but not so intensely. You groaned softly as Zen pulled out of you and you can feel his come start dripping out of you. 

 

You rolled around on your other side, facing the man you love with a loving gaze. Zen brushed a hair strand out of your face and lingered with his fingers brushing against your face. He scooted over to press a kiss on your lips, gentler, but loving still. Zen pulled away, his facial expression had the same amount of happiness to the day he met you. His skin was glowing and his eyes were shining, filled with so much care and love for you. 

 

And you smiled right back. Giving him the same soft expression too. You brought up your hand to his, holding it gently in your smaller palm.

 

“Morning babe.”


End file.
